Mario
Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga is an RPG released for the GameBoy Advance, and the first of three games in the ''Mario & Luigi'' series. It was followed by Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Story The Goodwill Ambassador of the Beanbean Kingdom and her assistant arrive at Peach's Castle to give Princess Peach a gift from Queen Bean. However, they are really the evil witch Cackletta and her assistant Fawful in disguise, and Fawful uses a vacuum helmet to suck out Peach's voice. A Toad rushes over to Mario's Pad to get Mario and Luigi to help. Mario, having just taken a shower, gets tangled up with Luigi on the clothesline as he rushes to Peach's castle, but when he gets there, he sends Luigi smashing into Bowser, who is in the process of trying to take over the castle. Mario defeats Bowser in battle. Peach's voice has been replaced with explosive vocabulary, which destroys most of her castle. Bowser realizes that with her voice like this, he can't kidnap her without his castle being destroyed, so he decides to help Mario get her voice back from Cackletta. Mario, Bowser, and his minions get aboard the Koopa Cruiser. Luigi intends to stay behind, as usual, but Bowser thinks he wants to join the Koopa Troop, and has him brought aboard. As they near the Beanbean Kingdom, they are attacked by Cackletta, who sends Fawful after them. Fawful injures Bowser, but Mario and Luigi defeat him, so he shoots down the Koopa Cruiser, which crashes in Stardust Fields. Mario and Luigi cross the border after playing a jumping minigame with the Border Bros. In the Beanbean side of Stardust Fields, Mario and Luigi run into a winged creature called Tolstar, who has Bowser stuck in a cannon, and says that if they give him 100 coins, he'll forget about the incident. Mario and Luigi give him all their coins, but Mushroom Coins are of a different and lesser value than Beanbean Coins (which become the main currency of the game from this point forward). In their search for Beanbean Coins, the Mario Bros. meet the Starshade Bros., who teach them new moves, a high jump and spin jump, that they use to get enough coins. They return Tolstar, but instead of taking the coins and releasing Bowser, he fights them. They defeat him, knocking him in front of the cannon. The green Starshade Bro sets off the cannon Bowser is in, sending him crashing into Tolstar and knocking both away. Mario and Luigi enter Hoohoo Village and are accused of kidnapping their prince, Prince Peasley. The villagers don't believe they are the Mario Bros. until a badly beaten Tolstar tells them they are. The villagers explain that Prince Peasley was kidnapped by a man with a weird helmet who spoke of mustard and fink-rats, whom the Mario Bros. know to be Fawful. They go after him, but he blocks the path with a rock that they need a hammer to break. They talk to the Hammerhead Bros., who are unable to make hammers for them since Blablanadon, the pterosaur who gives people rides up the mountain, disappeared, preventing them from getting Hoohoo Stones to make hammers with. Once the bridge is repaired, Mario and Luigi climb Hoohoo Mountain. Mario also learns a technique where he drinks enough water to get bloated and have Luigi jump on him to spit it out. They meet a statue named Hoohooros, who gives them two challenges. The first is a minigame, and the second is to defeat him in battle. Once the Mario Bros. do both, Hoohooros opens a new path for them. They reach the top of the mountain and accidentally kick a Hoohoo Stone, which falls into the Hammerhead Bros.' house. This awakens Blablanadon, who tells them that he found a giant egg and has been watching it and trying to make it hatch. This is why he disappeared. Suddenly the egg hatches into a dragon, Dragohoho, who knocks Blablanadon away and fights the Mario Bros. They defeat Dragohoho, returning him to his original form: Prince Peasley. Blablanadon returns, and Prince Peasley says he was captured by Cackletta and Fawful, turned into a dragon, and sealed inside an egg. He gives them a golden rose to assure their entrance into the castle, and Blablanadon gives them a ride back to Hoohoo Village. The Hammerhead Bros. make two hammers for the Mario Bros., who ride a mine cart over to the overworld, after collecting 10 cans from the minigame. They reach the Beanbean Castle Town to find it in ruins from Cackletta's attack. They enter the castle and meet Lady Lima, who seems to doubt that they are the Mario Bros., and drops them down a trapdoor, telling them that if they are the Mario Bros., they should be able to fix the pipes. They do, and open a cell, releasing Lady Lima, and from this they realize that the Lady Lima they previously met in the castle was really Cackletta in disguise. The real Lady Lima says that Cackletta tricked them into fixing the pipes because it is the only way to deactivate the security of the Beanstar. They rush to the Beanstar's room, but it is too late. Cackletta has taken the Beanstar. She sends Queen Bean, whom she has transformed into a monster, after the Mario Bros. They defeat her and knock her out. Lady Lima says Cackletta forced the queen to eat a Belly Blech Worm, and only by drinking the legendary Chuckola Reserve can she spit it out. Mario and Luigi go to the Chateau de Chucklehuck, where they encounter the shadow thief, Popple, and his assistant, Rookie, whom the Mario Bros. recognize as Bowser with amnesia. Mario and Luigi defeat Popple and Rookie, who run off. After learning hammer techniques, where Luigi uses his hammer to make Mario small and Mario pounds Luigi into the ground like a mole, they enter Chucklehuck Woods. They meet the tree, Chuckleroot, who tells them to find red, purple, and white Chuckola Fruit and he'll let them pass. During their quest for the fruit, they fight a Wiggler. Once they have all three fruit, they give them to Chucklehuck. Soon they reach the room where Bubbles, the factory owner, is telling jokes to his Chuckola Reserve as part of the process of making it. He has captured Popple and Rookie in barrels, and turned the Chuckola Reserve into a monster, Chuckolator, to protect it from anyone who wants it. Mario and Luigi defeat Chuckolator, turning it into harmless Chuckola Reserve, and Bubbles smashes the ground to send the Mario Bros. into a cave. Mario falls into the barrel of Chuckola Reserve while Luigi lands far away. Luigi gets to Mario and rides the barrel to Beanbean Castle Town. The barrel smashes, but Mario has drunk all the Chuckola Reserve. Luigi jumps on Mario to make him spit it into Queen Bean's mouth, and she spits out the Belly Blech Worm, which runs off. Queen Bean returns to normal, and Prince Peasley enters and tells them that Cackletta is at the Woohoo Hooniversity. The Beanstar is a star that will grant wishes, and Cackletta wishes to use it to rule the world, but it can only be awakened by a pure voice, of which only Princess Peach possesses. Prince Peasley also says their hand is better than Cackletta's. The Beanbean Castle Town is now back to normal. Professor E. Gadd is running the Starbeans Cafe. The Mario Bros. go to Woohoo Hooniversity, which is in ruins, and all the professors have been turned into monsters. Activating mirrors to send a beam of light through the building, and at one point Luigi becoming trapped in a barrel and Mario having to save him Donkey Kong style, they reach Cackletta and Fawful, who are using Peach Bots, who have Peach's voice that Cackletta stole, to awaken the Beanstar. However, instead of awakening, the Beanstar goes insane and smashes through the ground. Luigi pounds Fawful into the ground, and he and Mario fight Cackletta. They defeat her, and she is mortally wounded. Fawful sucks her soul into his vacuum helmet and her body is destroyed. Just as Cackletta tells Fawful to attack the Mario Bros. again, Prince Peasley appears, beats him up, and knocks him out of the building with his sword. They go after the Beanstar, only to find Popple and Rookie trying to steal it. Mario and Luigi defeat them again. A Peach Bot falls and angers the Beanstar again, and it rises into the air with Mario, Luigi, Popple, and Rookie holding onto it. They all fall one by one. Before he falls, Rookie remembers that he is Bowser. The Beanstar splits into four. Mario and Luigi land at Oho Oasis. Mario enters a temple and absorbs power from a fire orb, to learn the move Firebrand. Luigi absorbs electric energy from an orb in another temple, learning the move Thunderhand. They enter Oho Ocean and return to the mainland, while at Stardust Fields, Fawful finds Bowser lying unconscious on the ground, and implants Cackletta's soul in him. Upon their return, Mario and Luigi run into Prince Peasley, who tells them that Princess Peach is coming and will be arriving at the Beanbean International Airport. They get there to find the runway infested by Piranha Plants. Mario freezes them and Luigi destroys them with his Thunderhand move, awakening Mom Piranha. The Mario Bros. defeat her, shrinking her to small size, and Luigi crushes her. Peach and Toadsworth arrive, and Peach speaks with her regular voice instead of explosive vocabulary. They reveal that Cackletta really stole the voice of a Birdo that was disguised as Peach, as Prince Peasley told Peach and Toadsworth Cackletta's plan. Bowser's attack prevented them from telling Mario about this. Peach wishes to go to Little Fungitown, a town of immigrant Toads from the Mushroom Kingdom, but it is across Teehee Valley, which is infested with dangerous beasts, so, after getting new hammers from the Hammerhead Bros., Mario and Luigi escort her there and protect her from the monsters. Along the way Peach is kidnapped by a tree monster called Trunkle, who is almost immediately fought and defeated by the Mario Bros. They reach Little Fungitown. Mario plays an arcade game for an Invincishroom. He eats it, but as he is unused to the food in this region, he gets Bean Fever, which turns his skin green and threatens to turn him into a bean. The doctor says that he doesn't have any antidote at the moment, and Luigi will need to get Crabbie Grass from Guffawha Ruins. Luigi is afraid to go when he is told that there is a vicious monster there that sucks blood, crushes bones, and eats flesh off its victims. Luigi sees a hypnotist, Psycho Kamek, who hypnotizes him into thinking he is Mario. Luigi goes to Guffawha Ruins and soon discovers the monster, who is not evil or vicious at all, but the victim of rumors, which makes him frustrated, and asks Luigi to jump over fireballs in a minigame to get his stress off. Once he does, the monster opens a path for Luigi, who gets the Crabbie Grass. On his return to Little Fungitown, Luigi is struck by lightning, and becomes Luigi again, with no memory of his time as Mario. Luigi finds Princess Peach being kidnapped by what appears to be Bowser in a Koopa Clown Car, but is really Cackletta possessing Bowser, now going by the name Bowletta. Luigi gives Mario the Crabbie Grass at the hospital. The Mario Bros. return to the Beanbean Castle Town. Queen Bean received a message from Bowletta saying she wants the Beanstar reassembled and brought to her, and will return Peach only when she gets it. Prince Peasley bets the Mario Bros. 99,999,999,999 Mushroom Coins that he will find the Beanstar pieces first, so he and the Mario Bros. set out on separate quests to find the Beanstar Pieces, which are marked on their map. They seek the first in Teehee Valley. They find it on top of the S.S. Chuckolator, a ship in the middle of the desert inhabited by skeletons. They play a barrel minigame to get hired to work on the ship, and are asked to get a fat skeleton out of the wall he is stuck in. They get explosives, which Mario activates using Firebrand, to blow up the wall, which sends the ship into Oho Ocean, where it sets sail, hits a rock, and sinks. The Beanstar Shard floats out of the ship. Mario and Luigi chase after it to Gwarhar Lagoon. They meet the Jellyfish Sisters, who, while giving them massages, realize that they know the Firebrand and Thunderhand, and teach them new techniques, where Mario and Luigi run faster, and also can connect through the spine to move sideways and backwards. Using these techniques, the Mario Bros. reach a crab named Hermie III, whose shell looks like a Christmas tree and has the Beanstar Shard on top of it. The Hermie Club directs their attention toward the Mario Bros., which angers Hermie, and he fights them. They defeat him and explain the situation, so he hands over the Beanstar piece. The second they get from doing some fashion designing with a fashion designer named Harhall. The third they find on a board in the Yoshi Theater, run by Boddle, Bubbles's brother, who asks them to find seven Neon Eggs to replace it. They learn from a Neon Egg fiend that Yoshis lay Neon Eggs by eating Bean Fruit, which the Mario Bros. set out to find, marked on the map. While hunting for one, Luigi fights a powerful Piranha Plant, the Piranha Bean, and after it is destroyed, Prince Peasley reappears, though smaller than usual after being eaten by the plant. Luigi hits him with his hammer to make him bigger, and he gives him a Bean Fruit that was also eaten. After getting seven Bean Fruits, they give them to seven hungry Yoshis (each of a different color), and they lay the Neon Eggs. Boddle places them on his board and Mario and Luigi take the third Beanstar Piece. The fourth is in Chucklehuck Woods. Mario and Luigi play a game for a membership card in the Winkle area, where they see Popple trying to steal the Beanstar piece. Mario and Luigi defeat him and take it. They return to Beanbean Castle Town and receive a message from Bowletta, saying to meet her at Joke's End with the Beanstar. They suspect a trick, as they know Bowletta needs Peach's voice for the Beanstar, so Prince Peasley gives them a fake Beanstar to trick her with. Toadsworth also packs an extra Princess Peach dress. Prince Peasley also gives Mario and Luigi the money he owes them, which, in Beanbean Coins, is 99 coins. The Mario Bros. get new hammers from the Hammerhead Bros. and Mario uses Luigi as a surfboard to get to Joke's End, where they meet the mysterious fairy Jojora. Overcoming many obstacles, at one point the two becoming separated and going through rooms alongside each other, and then joining up again by a bridge, they reach Jojora's tea party, inviting her friend over (choosing from different names), only to find her to be a monster. They defeat her friend, who is destroyed, causing Jojora to run off in anger. Eventually they find Fawful and give him the fake Beanstar, but he does not fall for it, and takes the real Beanstar. Luigi dresses as Peach and tells Bowletta that the Peach she has is a fake. Bowletta falls for it, releases Peach, and takes Luigi aboard the repaired Koopa Cruiser. Soon, Bowletta and Fawful realize Luigi's true identity, and chase him, but he blocks their path, finds the Beanstar, and jumps out of the Koopa Cruiser with it just as Bowletta and Fawful enter. They decide to set a course for the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth wait at Luigi's predicted landing site in Teehee Valley. Luigi lands a bit away from them and sinks into the sand, and is tied up by Popple and his new rookie. Mario finds Luigi and unties him. Popple and his rookie, a Birdo, fight them, but the Mario Bros. win again. Popple gets angry at Birdo, who realizes Popple doesn't love her, and smacks him away with her tail (he is later captured by Toads of Little Fungitown and sentenced to community work). The Mario Bros. return to the Beanbean Castle Town to find it being attacked by Bowletta inside Bowser's floating castle. Mario and Luigi ride Blablanadon to Bowser's castle and go through it. They solve a few puzzles, but the majority of their challenges lie in the seven Koopalings, whom Bowletta sends after them. After defeating (in this order) Iggy, Morton, Lemmy, Ludwig, Roy, Wendy, and Larry, they fight Fawful and defeat him. Fawful attacks them, but Prince Peasley appears and attacks him, but Fawful recovers and electrocutes him. Mario pounds Fawful into the ground, and as he jumps out, Luigi smacks Fawful with his hammer, sending him falling over the edge of the castle to his supposed death. Mario and Luigi confront Bowletta and fight her. They easily defeat her, but she tricks them with a countdown Bob-omb, knocking them out. She then eats them. Inside Bowser, the Mario Bros. wake up to see Cackletta's soul. They fight her in a final battle and defeat her. She coughs up the Mario Bros. Cackletta is destroyed, and Bowser returned to normal, unconscious. Prince Peasley rigs Bowser's castle with explosives and tells the Mario Bros. to escape. They escape on Blablanadon while Prince Peasley flies away on his hover platform. Bowser wakes up moments before his castle explodes and falls into the ocean, literally sending him flying into the screen and breaking it. With the Beanbean Kingdom in peace, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toadsworth return to the Mushroom Kingdom. Before they leave, Prince Peasley gives them a present, which turns out to be Bowser. On their way back to the Mushroom Kingdom, they drop Bowser off at his other castle, where many of his minions are waiting for him. Gameplay Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Cackletta / Bowletta *Fawful *Toadsworth *Bowser / Rookie *Border Bros. *Tolstar *Starshade Bros. *Hammerhead Bros. *Blablanadon *Hoohooros *Prince Peasley *Lady Lima *Queen Bean *Popple *Chuckleroot *Bubbles *Mom Piranha *Birdo (fake Peach) *Trunkle *Guffawha Ruins monster *Jellyfish Sisters *Hermie III *Harhall *Boddle *Jojora *Jojora's friend *Birdo (Popple's assistant) *Iggy Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Roy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Larry Koopa Species *Toad *Beanish *Winkle Enemies Bosses *Bowser *Fawful (first time) *Tolstar *Hoohooros *Dragohoho *Queen Bean *Popple and Rookie (first time) *Wiggler (not healed after this battle like other bosses) *Chuckolator *Cackletta *Popple and Rookie (second time) *Trunkle *Hermie III *Piranha Bean *Popple *Jojora and her Friend *Iggy Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Roy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Larry Koopa *Fawful (second time) *Bowletta *Cackletta's soul (final boss) Locations *Peach's Castle *Koopa Cruiser *Stardust Fields *Hoohoo Village *Hoohoo Mountain *Beanbean Kingdom overworld *Beanbean Castle Town *Beanbean Castle *Chateau de Chucklehuck *Chucklehuck Woods *Woohoo Hooniversity *Oho Ocean *Teehee Valley *Little Fungitown *Guffawha Ruins *Gwarhar Lagoon *Yoshi Theater *Joke's End *Bowser's Castle References To other games *In the Woohoo Hooniversity there is a room with four experimental blocks. Striking each states stats about them as well as what game they are from. These are the coin blocks from Super Mario Bros., Super Mario World, Super Mario 64, and Paper Mario. *In Bowser's Castle there is a point where Mario runs along a Super Mario Bros. style area ending with him chopping down a bridge and sending a cardboard cutout of Bowser into the lava. *Professor E. Gadd from Luigi's MansionLuigi's ''returns as owner of the Starbeans Cafe. His theme song is the same as the Luigi's Mansion theme. Common ghosts from the game appear every time Mario and Luigi discover a new coffee flavor. In other games *The ending theme song is remixed in ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time after the defeat of the final boss. *Fawful reappears in Partners in Time as well, showing that he survived, and makes reference to his previous defeat. And he returns again as the antagonist in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. *The theme song of Peach's Castle in Bowser's Inside Story ''resembles that of Cackletta at one point. *Popple is the Shadow Thief, which is one of the titles Bowser can refer to himself as in his sixth event in ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. This is likely a reference to Popple because Bowser works for him for half the game. *The final boss of Partners in Time combines with Bowser, except she doesn't truly possess him as Cackletta does. *A poster of Prince Peasley appears in Partners in Time. *Beans return hidden in the ground in Partners in Time and Bowser's Inside Story, but their use is different. In the latter, one can slightly raise a brother's stats. And in the former, they can be traded to Fawful for rare badges. Trivia Category:Games Category:RPG's Category:GameBoy Advance games